


a war without swords

by flowersonthemoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersonthemoon/pseuds/flowersonthemoon
Summary: When betrayal comes, it's from the last person Merlin expects.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	a war without swords

**Author's Note:**

> i’m super slow at finishing my current wips so i thought some drabbles would be fun, and here’s my first one!

“Before I do this… I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

Lancelot’s eyes bore into Merlin’s, a pained gaze while the fingers of his free hand flex against his thigh, as though aching to reach out. Merlin, opposite, is still as stone, with just the barest flicker of a warning glance sent in Gwaine’s direction.

In the space between, Arthur can only watch, unable to act.

Merlin’s expression doesn’t shift from cold determination, even as his voice fills heavy with dread. “I’ve never doubted it.”

Lancelot sighs, and then it’s time. Weapons drawn. He lays down his card.

“Uno.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://warlockofealdor.tumblr.com)


End file.
